A Round About Way
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The tires of the Bug squealed as she saw a stalled car up ahead and she tried to hit her brakes, but it was too late. She slammed into the other car at sixty miles an hour, and everything went black.
1. The Stars That Burn

I wasn't planning on posting this story so soon, but I'm very excited about it. This first chapter is a little shorter than normal, but the others will be a lot longer. I used a part of Blake Shelton's song Delilah in this first chapter, because it seemed to fit the scene (and Lassiter) so well. There is no romance as of yet, but you can safely bet it will probably be Lassiet. So read on and enjoy the first chapter of Round-About Way.

**Thanks to Loafer, for being my guinea pig/captive audience, as well as unofficial beta. :D**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

It was extremely rare for Juliet O'Hara to drive while angry or emotionally distraught. In fact, she made it a point to never do it. It only led to trouble. But after the day she had, she couldn't help herself.

It had all started innocently enough earlier in the day when she spilt her coffee on herself on the way to work. Then she was nearly hit by an oncoming taxi, and when she walked into work, one of the heels on her shoe broke off, sending her flying into the arms of the nearest man: one Carlton Lassiter. He had caught her with a practiced ease, but when she looked up at him, he had turned several different shades of red as he stuttered out an apology. The rest of the morning was spent trying to reassure him she wasn't mad at him. And just when she thought they were okay and ready for lunch, all hell had broken loose when Shawn Spencer showed up and made his usual mistake of insulting Lassiter. But on this particular day, Juliet lost it. Dragging Shawn by the elbow, she pulled him into the nearest available room and told him they were over. When she finally emerged from the room, Lassiter was mad at her for fighting his battles, and she was so damn hurt, she burst into tears on the spot. The act shocked everyone long enough for her to get out of the building and to her car, where she proceeded to jump in and speed out of the parking lot. It wasn't like her at all to run, but the combination of the day's events along with her conflicting emotions pushed her to do something she normally never would have.

She ran.

Now she was currently driving past the city limits of Santa Barbara, and the sky had turned a charcoal gray overhead. It hadn't rained in almost two weeks, and now it seemed the sky would erupt with rain at any moment. So she rolled her windows up and turned the radio on.

_You can't blame no one but you, Delilah_

_For what you find when you never ever look around_

_Reach out for the one right here beside you_

_And find the one that's never gonna let you down_

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as the sky finally opened up and rain began to beat against her windshield. Damn them both. Damn Shawn for making her care about him and then not being what she needed. Damn Carlton for being everything she needed, but not being available to her.

Damn them both-

The tires of the Bug squealed as she saw a stalled car up ahead and she tried to hit her brakes, but it was too late. She slammed into the other car at sixty miles an hour, and everything went black.

* * *

Lassiter was still at work several hours later, scowling at everyone who dared to breathe within proximity of him. Shawn had fled right Juliet left, presumably to chase after Juliet and browbeat her into forgiving him. The thought made Lassiter's foul mood even worse, if it was at all possible. But underneath all of that simmering anger, he felt guilty and remorseful. He never should have spoken to O'Hara the way he had, especially since she was only trying to defend him. He wished she hadn't, but she had because that was who she was. She protected her friends and loved ones, and it made him proud to realize she considered him worthy of being protected.

Pulling his phone out, Lassiter tapped a few buttons, forming a message he hoped she would accept as his olive branch.

_I'm sorry for being an ass. Let me make it up to you with dinner tonight_.

Satisfied, he hit Send and tucked his phone back away. Then he returned his attention to the open file on his desk.

* * *

Shawn spent the better part of the afternoon wandering around in a strange fog. Ever since he was in high school, very few breakups had had this effect on him. In fact, he could only think of two. Abigail, and now Juliet. But he had always thought the relationship he had with Juliet would be the one that stuck. He was crazy about Juliet, and he was so certain she felt the same.

At least, he _had_ been certain. Now he was single again and quickly sinking into the murky depths of despair.

What had he done?

* * *

Lassiter was just finishing up the last of his paperwork and getting ready to go home to his empty condo when his phone began to ring. Hoping that it was his partner, he quickly grabbed it without checking the caller ID. "Lassiter."

"Is this Carlton Lassiter?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Lassiter frowned. "Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Jenny Carlisle. I'm a nurse at Santa Barbara General."

His stomach sank, but he tried to ignore it.

"A patient was admitted here a couple of hours ago, and we found your card in her pocket. We've found no other identification, and we were hoping you might be able to identify her."

Now he felt sick. He wanted to hope this was just some random woman he had helped once. He gave out hundreds of cards with his name and number on them. But his gut told him this was something more. "Do you have a description of the woman?"

"She's blond, approximately late twenties to early thirties…"

His ears started to ring, drowning the woman's voice out. Every fiber of his being hoped he was wrong. He would call Juliet and she would be safe at home, and probably still pissed off at him. But something deep inside of him screamed something was terribly wrong. He finally came back to the voice on the other end of the line. "I'll be there as soon as possible," he growled. Ending the call, he shoved his cell phone into his pocket and quickly grabbed his keys. Then he rushed out of the precinct, his mind a blur of thoughts and concerns. The persistent feeling that he was about to identify his best friend and partner wouldn't leave him alone.

For once in his life, he was praying like hell he was wrong.

* * *

By the time he arrived at the hospital, Lassiter was in a state of near frenzy. He stalked into the hospital and marched purposefully up to the closest nurse's desk. "Detective Carlton Lassiter. I was called here to identify one of your patients." He retrieved his badge and held it up for the nurse to see.

The nurse on duty scrutinized the badge. "Yes, Mr. Lassiter." She stood up and motioned for him to follow her upstairs, to the Intensive Care Unit.

With each step, Lassiter felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he wasn't about to identify a random woman whom he had assisted in the past.

Approaching the nurses' desk for the Intensive Care Unit, the nurse who had brought Lassiter upstairs spoke quietly with another nurse. The second nurse nodded and walked around to Lassiter.

"Hello, Mr. Lassiter-"

"Detective," he growled, flashing his badge again. "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter."

She raised a light eyebrow, but nodded amenably. "Detective. I'm Jessica Hayes."

"Look, I appreciate the formalities, but right now I need to see the woman you all are unable to identify." The hard edge to his voice never left as he spoke.

"I see." She raised her hand, indicating for him to follow her. He did, and she led him into a room with a large observation glass that took up most of the wall. In the room was a single bed surrounded by minimal equipment measuring a heart rate and other vital signs, and there was a steady hiss and hum thrumming in their ears.

Lassiter could only breathe as the nurse grabbed a file and began reading from it. He could see long blond hair, fair skin…

"…female, late twenties to early thirties with head trauma, broken ribs and internal bleeding…"

He moved closer to the bed, drawn by some unforeseen force to the woman's side. Her face was bruised and cut, as well as her arms. Her blond hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head, framing her in a strange halo. His heart rose up in his throat as he finally placed his full focus on her face.

"Juliet…"

The nurse regarded him with a curious look. "You do know her?"

The room began to spin around him. "Yes," he eventually managed. "Her name… Her name is Juliet O'Hara. She's my partner." His blue eyes took note of a large white bandage on her temple.

"Are you sure?"

Whipping around, Lassiter stared at her, his cobalt eyes cold and furious. "Of course I'm sure! She's my partner and my best friend! What the hell happened to her?"

Hayes nodded, squirming slightly under his intense stare. "From what the officers who responded to the scene could tell, she hit another car which had stalled in the middle of the road. Her head slammed against the steering wheel, causing a concussion." She looked at her patient's file, her expression changing slightly. "Right now, she's been placed in a medically induced coma due to the pressure on her brain."

Retrieving a pen and notepad from the pocket of his jacket, he scratched down several names and phone numbers. Juliet's family had to be notified, but he didn't want to leave her alone, especially in her condition. "Her parents live in Miami, Florida." He shoved the piece of paper toward the nurse.

Hayes took the paper and read over it. "I'll call them and appraise them of the situation."

"Thank you." His voice was cold.

Clutching the paper, Hayes walked away, leaving Lassiter alone with his wounded partner.

* * *

Maryanne O'Hara was in the middle of preparing lunch when her phone started to ring. Lloyd was watching a ballgame, so she grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

A few moments later, the phone slipped from her phone as panic gripped her.

"Lloyd!"

* * *

By the time Hayes returned to the room, Lassiter was sitting in a chair by his partner's bed and watching her with a strange look. He barely registered the nurse's entrance. He was too focused on Juliet and trying to figure out how to handle this situation and the storm that would inevitably hit when her family arrived from Miami. Not to mention Spencer… His mood became even more foul at the prospect of dealing with the supposed psychic. He would try to make this whole ordeal about him, like he did in any given situation.

Asshat.

"Detective Lassiter?"

Lassiter looked up and was handed a clipboard and a pen.

"We need you to fill this out, please."

He quickly recognized it as a questionnaire about Juliet's medical history, and he hesitated. What did he know? He wasn't exactly family, but he did spend more time with her than anyone else. His eyes scanned over the paperwork.

Person to contact in case of emergency? Medical proxy in charge of making decisions? He quickly put his name down, because he did know that he was listed as her NOK and proxy, even though he wasn't a blood relative. It was a common thing for partners to do. If he was ever incapacitated, she had power of attorney for him, as well as the ability to make medical decisions for him if he could not. It was all about trust, and he trusted her.

He just hoped that she trusted him enough not to get mad for putting his own name down on the paperwork in his hand.

* * *

Lassiter had been with Juliet for three hours, only leaving once to call the chief, when Nurse Hayes appeared at his side again.

"Detective, there is someone in the hall for you. She says that she's your boss."

Lassiter huffed and put his book down. He didn't want to leave Juliet's side for anything, but the chief would demand to know what his plans were about returning to work. Crime didn't take a break, after all. Not even when his partner was lying comatose in a hospital Intensive Care Unit. Getting to his feet, he followed Nurse Hayes out into the hall, where Chief Vick was waiting for him. "Chief."

"Carlton. How is she?"

"She's in a medically induced coma right now," he said flatly. "There's a lot of pressure on her brain, and they want to relieve some of it before they try to bring her out of the coma."

Vick looked stunned. "Do they know if she'll have brain damage?"

Brain damage… He hadn't even allowed the possibility to enter his mind. Juliet was young and strong; she would recover from this and be just fine. But brain damage… If she had suffered any amount of brain damage, she would no longer meet the requirements to be a police officer. She would be forced into retirement due to it. "No… they don't know anything yet."

Her phone went off, and she swore softly. "I have to get back to the office, but I'll be back tonight. Call me if anything in her condition changes, or if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah." Turning on his heel, Lassiter went back to his partner's beside and sat down. Then he hesitated before reaching out and gently taking her hand.

"Juliet," he started quietly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. Your parents will be here as soon as they can. But I'm not going anywhere." His thoughts were jumbled and racing, but he felt the need to talk to her, to remind her she wasn't alone. As long as he was alive, she would never be alone. Ever. "I don't care what happens. I'm not leaving you." His thumb absently moved over her cool skin.

"I'm not leaving you, Juliet."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lots of things coming, and coming fast! Thanks for reading, and please review while I study for a ridiculously big history test. *sigh*


	2. Play On Words

Update time! Enjoy! *smiles evilly*

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

"Detective Lassiter?"

Lassiter looked up at the unfamiliar voice, his hand straying around to the piece tucked into his pants. He had been sitting with Juliet for the past four hours, just watching her face and trying to understand how this had happened. "Yes?"

A man in a white lab coat gave him a small smile. "I'm Alexander Desmond, Ms. O'Hara's primary."

Lassiter's hand slowly left his piece. "Detective Carlton Lassiter. I'm O'Hara's partner and medical proxy."

"So you have her power of attorney?"

"Yes."

"Good." Desmond looked at the file. "Hopefully we won't need you to make any decisions. There is pressure on Juliet's brain due to swelling, but it should be reduced within a few days, or at the most, a week. Then we'll wean her out of the coma, and we should be able to tell if she has suffered any brain damage."

Lassiter stared at his partner's passive face. Within just a few days, either everything would begin returning to normal, or nothing would ever be the same again. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that concept. Juliet wasn't just his partner, she was his best friend. She was the reason he smiled most of the time, and she could send him spinning with just a kind word or simple look. No one else did it for him. No one.

Desmond's beeper went off, and he looked apologetic. "Excuse me." He hurried away from Lassiter, but Lassiter barely noticed.

Why the hell was this happening to Juliet, of all people? She was a genuinely good person who deserved nothing but happiness and success in her life. If this had to happen, it should have happened to him. No one would miss him, except Juliet.

Exhaling deeply, he extended his hand and wrapped it gently around her forearm. Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Come back to me, Juliet."

* * *

Early the next morning, Juliet's parents arrived. Lassiter had fallen asleep in the chair beside Juliet's bed; even though he knew it would cost him dearly in the morning. He couldn't bring himself to leave Juliet's side, even though the medical personnel insisted her condition was stable and they would call him if it changed in any way. He was determined to watch over her.

A nurse's voice startled him out of sleep, and instinctively his hand went for his weapon. The need to protect Juliet was like a need to breathe. No second-guessing, no questions.

"Detective Lassiter? Juliet's parents have arrived."

No sooner had those words registered when he heard a soft feminine voice. He lifted his bleary gaze in time to see whom he assumed to be Juliet's mother (he had only seen pictures of Juliet's mother and stepfather) rush over to Juliet's bed. He pushed himself to his feet, stifling a groan at the discomfort in his back and joints. "Mrs. O'Hara." He extended his hand to her. "I'm-"

"Carlton." Maryanne's voice was thick with tears. "Juliet has told me a lot about you. So have my grandsons."

Lassiter's cheeks flushed. That was one meeting which hadn't gone over well.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she continued, but her eyes were on her daughter's face. "We spoke to her doctor in the hallway. He said there's a possibility she'll have brain damage."

"There's a chance," he agreed. "But Juliet is the strongest woman I have ever known." And that was the truth. When he had taken her on as a partner, he was very angry. He was in the middle of a separation from his wife, and the partner he'd had before, he'd made the mistake of getting involved with. She was the first woman he had been attracted to after Victoria, and dating her had been the biggest mistake of his professional career (but not his personal one). In the end, Spencer had outed his relationship with Lucinda, which ultimately brought Juliet into his life. She was sweet and optimistic, a good match for his rough, angry personality. She smoothed all of his roughened edges and, though he would never admit it, she brought out the good in him he had once thought was dead.

Maryanne smiled weakly. "She's always been strong," she murmured. "Ever since she was a little girl. She's my baby." She swiped at her eyes with a trembling hand. "Juliet… she was unexpected. We had the boys, and we thought we were done. But then I got pregnant again, and Juliet was born almost two months early."

Lassiter looked surprised. He tried not to pry too much into Juliet's personal life, but they did know a fair amount about each other's personal lives. He supposed it was inevitable, with all the time they spent together.

"We thought we were going to lose her, but she's tough. She spent a month in the hospital before I could take her home. And even then, she barely weighed five pounds."

Moving cautiously, Lassiter made his way to the head of Juliet's bed. Then he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, seeking reassurance from the contact. "She'll be okay."

"I'm glad you think so."

Her words struck a nerve, and he looked at her. "Of course I think so," he growled. "I _know_ so."

Maryanne sighed. "Of course. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant. Don't worry. I'm going to be here for her." He looked at Juliet again.

"We're going to be here for her, as well. And we're her family. I'm her mother!"

Her use of the word family pissed him off further, and he spun around, eyes blazing. "I have been here for her every day for the past seven years," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"And we raised her!" Maryanne countered. "We're her family!"

"So am I!"

The monitors beside Juliet's bed began beeping at a faster pace. A nurse stepped into the room a few moments later, her brow furrowed. "What is going on in here?"

"We were just talking," Juliet's mother responded, her arms crossed over her chest.

The nurse looked at Lassiter, who had returned his attention to Juliet and was speaking softly to her. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Maryanne sighed. "That's not really necessary, nurse. He's-"

"I didn't mean Detective Lassiter. I meant you, ma'am."

The older woman looked stricken. "But…"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot have my patient being upset. Even comatose, patients can hear everything that is going on around them, and obviously she heard your arguing." She kept one eye on the monitors as she explained the situation to her patient's mother. The tall Irishman was still murmuring to her patient, whose vitals were slowly returning to normal. Obviously he had a positive effect on her. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room for the time being."

At a loss, Maryanne nodded and rushed into the hall.

Lassiter paid no attention to the conversation taking place behind him. His focus was on Juliet and Juliet alone. His words made no sense; all that mattered was their meaning. One summer, when he was a teenager, his best friend had been in a coma for over a month. When he awoke, he could recount every person who had spoken to him while he was comatose. Lassiter remembered that summer well, and he implemented that knowledge now.

The nurse stepped up behind Lassiter, watching curiously.

Sensing the nurse's presence, Lassiter frowned. "I'm not leaving her."

"I don't see a need for you to." She checked Juliet's vital signs again. "She's stable and her vitals are improving. Keep talking to her."

He did his best to hide his surprise and continued to talk to Juliet. "You got what you wanted. At least, I assume you did. You didn't start acting up until your parents came in here. Or was it because we were arguing? I'm sorry about that." His tone was low and soothing. "But I'm not going anywhere, no matter what your mother says."

He wouldn't leave no matter what _anyone_ said.

* * *

"Carlton."

Lassiter looked up from the book he had been reading out loud to Juliet. Maryanne was standing close by, a remorseful look on her face. Slowly he closed the book and set it aside. He didn't want her there, but this was Juliet's mother and she would want her to be there. He wanted whatever Juliet wanted, so he would make an effort. "Mrs. O'Hara."

"I'm…sorry about this morning." She let her arms fall to her sides. "I'm not handling this very well. Juliet is my baby girl, and while I've been preparing myself for something to happen in her line of work, I never thought something like this would happen."

"Yeah, well…" He reached out and took Juliet's hand protectively, almost possessively. "I'm sorry as well. I was rude."

"You weren't. I was the one who was rude." Maryanne took a step closer to him. "I just want to be here for my little girl."

"The medical staff is limiting visitors to fifteen minutes at a time." He was only allowed in there because he was her medical proxy, he could calm her down, and he had a gun.

"Then I'll come in here for fifteen minutes at a time." She didn't bother pointing out his seemingly constant presence.

He shrugged. "Okay."

And an uneasy truce was formed. Over the following three days, Lassiter was a fixture at Juliet's side. Juliet's parents were there as well, whenever the medical staff allowed them to be. Occasionally when they were present, he would step out for a cup of coffee or a quick shower and a bite to eat. Then he would be back at Juliet's side. Her doctor told them that the pressure on her brain was easing, and he didn't want to miss the first time she opened her eyes. He had missed those beautiful eyes, even if he was too afraid to tell her so.

On the fourth day, Lassiter was almost going out of his mind. He was worried and on edge, and the nurses avoided him as much as they reasonably could, except when they gave him updates on Juliet's condition. The only time Lassiter even looked up was when Juliet's doctor came in and told him they were going to bring her out of the coma and see how she did. After the doctor said that, Lassiter took Juliet's hand and began speaking to her again in a soft, reassuring manner. He lost all track of time until an annoyingly familiar voice spoke and made his blood boil.

"Lassiter."

Whipping his head around, Lassiter glared at Spencer, who was shuffling uncomfortably. "What the hell are you doing here, Spencer?"

"I came to see Jules."

"She's been here for almost a week, and you're just now getting your lazy ass up here?"

"No. I've been in here a few times."

Lassiter wracked his brain, but he came up empty handed. "When?"

"Whenever you weren't here."

The older man continued to scowl. "Why are you here now?"

"To see Jules," Shawn repeated. "I talked to her doc. He says they're bringing her out of the coma. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Reluctantly releasing Juliet's hand, Lassiter stood up and approached Shawn, his hands clenched. "I don't care what you want," he snarled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "She broke up with you. She doesn't want you around."

Shawn shrugged, fidgeting. "I still want to be here for her. She'll be happy to see me."

"The last thing she needs is you begging for a millionth chance when she wakes up. I am her medical proxy and her partner-"

"What's a medical proxy?"

"That means I have the right to make decisions for her while she's unconscious. In words you can understand, I decide what's best for her. And you are not best for her." Lassiter wasn't even sure that_ he_ was, but for right now, he would be there for her in any way he could.

"You're just her partner-"

"I'm not just her partner," Lassiter growled, his fingers curling into fists. "As far as the hospital and I are concerned, I'm her family. You're just the loser she wasted a year on."

Shawn started to bring his own hand up, but a soft moan stopped both of them in their tracks.

Spinning around, Lassiter rushed back to the bed. "Juliet?" He took her hand into his and gently squeezed. "Juliet, can you hear me?"

Shawn moved around the bed and took Juliet's other hand, despite Lassiter's territorial scowl. "I'm here, Jules. Everything's gonna be okay."

Juliet moaned softly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Shh…" Lassiter squeezed her hand again. "Take it easy."

Several long moments later, Juliet's eyelids flickered before slowly opening.

Lassiter almost cried out in relief when he finally saw her sleepy blue eyes. She was finally awake. She was going to be okay.

Juliet blinked slowly, and her gaze focused on Lassiter's face. A small smile crept across her face.

He returned her smile, hardly able to contain himself. "Hi."

Her voice was hoarse with disuse as she said, "You have beautiful eyes…"

Shawn stared at Juliet, eyes wide with disbelief.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he murmured, "How are you feeling, Juliet?"

"Hurts…" Her right hand gripped his hand tightly, but her left hand let go of Shawn's completely. "Where… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Lassiter explained gently. "You've been in a medically-induced coma for almost a week, but you're going to be fine."

"I'm here for you, Jules," Shawn interrupted. "I'm going to take care of you."

Juliet smiled, but it wasn't a smile that Lassiter recognized. It was an awkward and uncomfortable smile, one that suggested that she had no idea what was going on. And then Lassiter felt the world drop out from beneath him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: *runs and hides* Please review!


	3. Thin And Thinner Air

An update! And with the update, a little self-promotion. I recently cowrote a Psych crossover story with a dear friend, and if you want a good chuckle, it's called Crossing A Line and it's on my profile. Check it out, but first, enjoy the next chapter of Round About Way!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Juliet stared at the man standing beside her. He was tall and lanky, with dark hair that was slowly graying at his temples. But his eyes were what captured her attention. The cerulean depths were captivating and reassuring, and she instinctively trusted him without reservation. His hand warmly clasped hers, gentle and protective. Immediately she felt safe and comfortable with him.

His expression reflected concern. "Juliet, it's me. Carlton."

"Carlton." It certainly seemed to fit him.

On her left, the other man present shifted uncomfortably. Juliet wasn't certain what to make of him. He was boyishly handsome with frothy hazel eyes. There was a seashell necklace around his neck, and his entire appearance was overwhelmingly loud to her overworked brain.

"Jules, what's wrong?" the seashell man asked, one light brown eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Who are you?" she wondered, still not releasing Carlton's hand.

"It's me, Jules. Shawn. Your boyfriend. Shawn."

"Oh." There was a strange kind of disappointment associated with his declaration, and she didn't miss the way a strange flicker of anger briefly cross Carlton's face.

Shawn sighed but quickly plastered on a big smile. "It's okay, Jules. We'll get through this. You can come to the Psych office with me and Gus, and we'll have pineapple smoothies. You love those. We'll get some of those movies with Molly Ringwald…"

He continued to babble, but Juliet had tuned him out. Even though he said _he_ was her boyfriend, she felt more comfortable and relaxed with Carlton.

"Hello, Juliet. Nice of you to finally join us." A woman Juliet assumed was a nurse came up to the bed, smiling kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused."

Carlton spoke up. "She can't remember us."

The nurse's smile faded. "She can't?"

"No."

The next few minutes were uncomfortable and tense as Juliet quickly tired of answering the questions everyone asked. No, she didn't remember the year. No, she hadn't remembered her name until Carlton told her. No, she didn't remember Carlton or the man who claimed to be her boyfriend. Her head began to throb. She noticed that her boyfriend had retreated to the other side of the room, but Carlton stayed close enough so she could see him. She met his eyes again, and somehow she felt a little more relaxed, even as she was being poked and prodded.

"Are you experiencing any discomfort or headaches?"

"Yes." She pulled the scratchy hospital blanket tighter around herself.

One of the nurses made a note of Juliet's answer.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Lassiter had clearly had enough. Using his most commanding and intimidating voice, he said, "That's enough. I want everyone out of this room, now."

"Excuse me, but-"

"Now!"

Finally the nurses and doctors filed out of the room, until only Juliet, Shawn and Lassiter remained. Lassiter looked at Shawn.

"You too, Spencer. Get the hell out."

"I don't think so, Lassie." Shawn returned to Juliet's side. "Jules is my girlfriend, and I'm going to stay right here with her."

"No, you're not." Lassiter looked downright dangerous.

"Then let's ask Jules." Shawn turned and looked expectantly at Juliet. "Jules, you want me here, right?"

Suddenly her headache increased tenfold. "I…"

"See, Lassie? She wants me to stay!"

Growling at Spencer, Lassiter turned his focus to Juliet. "Juliet, what do you want?" he asked gently.

She was quiet for nearly a minute. "I… I want to be left alone."

He nodded. "Okay." Grabbing the younger man roughly, Lassiter shoved him toward the door and out of the room. Then he looked over his shoulder. "Get some rest, Juliet. You can call me if you need anything."

"I need you."

* * *

"I need you."

She whispered it so softly, Lassiter wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. He turned around and looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What?"

"I need you," she repeated, this time with more certainty. "Please don't leave."

Reeling with disbelief, he slowly pulled the door shut and made his way back to the bed, back to her side. If this was anyone else, he would be certain it was some kind of trick, a cruel hoax. But this was Juliet, and even without her memory, she was still the same person. She would never deceive him, at least not intentionally. She couldn't. He continued to study her face as he came closer and closer to her. She was clearly in pain, but there was a certainty in her beautiful features. She wasn't lying about wanting him there, and he could never find it in him to deny her anything.

Once he sat down in the chair by her bed, she seemed to settle down. He made himself comfortable in the worn chair.

"Thank you."

Why on earth was she thanking him? She was his partner and best friend. He would walk to the ends of the earth for her.

But she didn't know that, and if she did, now she didn't remember it.

Damn it.

* * *

Juliet wasn't so out of it that she didn't recognize Lassiter's discomfort and concern, and she was tempted to tell him to leave if it was what he wanted. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words. So she pulled the blanket up further and curled up on her side, away from him. She could hear him shift in the chair and softly clear his throat. Reasoning he would go if he truly wanted to go, she closed her eyes and tucked her hand under her throbbing head.

Her stomach churned as she attempted to settle down. Silence descended on the room, save for the sound of their breathing, and she was oddly comforted by the sound and knowing he was right there beside her.

But before she could think about it, sleep claimed her and pulled her into a dark dream of nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Juliet awoke to the sounds of an argument. She kept her eyes closed as she picked out bits and pieces of the heated conversation.

"She's our daughter…"

"I'm her partner. She's safe with me."

"She'll be safer with us."

"I can protect her!"

Juliet didn't recognize two of the voices, but she worried over the sound of Carlton's. He was clearly upset by whomever he was arguing with.

"So can we. We would never let anything happen to her."

"I don't want to argue with you anymore. You'll wake her up. She's coming with me, and that's the end of it."

"Like hell it is!"

Despite the heated argument going on around her, Juliet felt sleep tug at her again. She assumed the doctors were giving her something to make her sleep, and she tried to fight it. But it was pointless, and finally she surrendered and slept.

* * *

Once Juliet's parents were gone again, Lassiter dropped down into his chair and held his head in his hands, sighing heavily. He couldn't keep doing this. He knew Juliet's family only had her best interest at heart, but how well did they really know her? They knew the girl; he knew the woman. He knew Juliet wouldn't want to be coddled, and he knew she would want to go home…

Or would she?

Damn it. Once again, her current mental state had him questioning everything he knew about his best friend. While she was sleeping, he had talked to her doctors and nurses, and he had done a little research on her condition himself. It seemed the best thing he could do was keep her in familiar surroundings and gently reacquaint her with her life. It seemed easy enough, didn't it? But if Juliet's parents had their way, they would fly her back to Miami, on the other side of the country, and he wouldn't see her again until she regained her memory.

If she did.

He got to his feet and began to pace the small room, the cogs in his brain turning as he tried to wade through the situation. She was his best friend in the entire world, and he cared about her more than he ever should. He knew her better than most people, and if anyone should take care of her, it was him. If anyone could remind her of who she was, it was him. It was a daunting prospect, but at the same time, it wasn't.

He had to find a way to bring her back.

* * *

Later that evening, as the sun began to fade beyond the horizon, Juliet started to stir again. Lassiter was sitting by her bed, watching and waiting. In his lap was a small cardboard box full of items he had retrieved from his home and hers.

She sighed and turned over, and he watched her silently.

"Carlton?"

His mouth relaxed into a soft smile. "Hi…"

"You didn't go."

"I did, but just to get a few things. I came right back." Standing up, he set the box in his seat. Then he helped her raise her bed until she was comfortably sitting upright.

"You didn't have to…"

"I did. I wanted to." He returned to the box and picked it up with a small amount of reverence. Then he placed it gently in her lap.

Juliet's expression turned quizzical. "What is this?"

"Open it," he gently encouraged.

Curious, Juliet opened the box.

Lassiter watched her as she began to sift through the items in the box. Movie ticket stubs, post cards, a set of wedding bands they wore when they went undercover together as husband and wife, a small, blue stuffed bear… He watched her face for any sign of recognition, but there was none.

Once all of the items were laid out beside her on the bed, she looked at Lassiter.

He leaned forward in his chair and picked up the little blue bear. "I gave you this after our first year as partners. I was so certain I would have scared you off by the end of the first week."

Juliet smiled. "I don't see how."

"You will." He set the bear down and found a charm bracelet. "I gave you this on our fifth anniversary." He held it up so that she could see the charms dangling from it. A tiny pair of cuffs, a kitten, a music note, a rollerblade, and a heart. He had started with the cuffs, and he knew he shouldn't have gone any further. As it was, giving her the bracelet was probably entirely inappropriate. But he hadn't been able to help himself. And when he had given it to her, he had wrapped it up and left it at her desk without an indication of who it was from. He had savored the smile on her face when she unwrapped it, but it was a year before he knew that she knew he was the one who had given it to her. The rest of the charms had come later, on small but special dates. He had always been a bit of a romantic man, but it took the right woman to bring it out in him.

It took Juliet.

Juliet stared at the bracelet. "It's beautiful…"

"Here…" He slipped the bracelet onto her slender wrist. "Perfect."

She smiled and shook her wrist gently, enjoying the sound the little charms made.

Grinning, Lassiter picked up a small photo album he had retrieved from his own home. "We haven't taken many pictures together, but we've taken a few." He began flipping through the album, showing her each of the pictures. He always hated having his picture taken, but with her, he didn't mind it so much.

Juliet looked at each of the pictures he showed her, her fingers absently playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I'm sorry…"

He exhaled deeply. "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault. We'll get through it."

Juliet looked at him, her blue-green eyes as beautiful as ever. "We will?"

"Of course we will." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Then he picked up the little blue bear again.

He just didn't know _how_…

* * *

After they had gone through the box of memorabilia, Juliet gently insisted Carlton go get lunch. He rarely left her side, and even though she didn't remember him, she did worry about him. He spent all of his time with her; he needed to get out of here once in a while.

Moving her blanket aside, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up unsteadily.

He wasn't the only one who needed to get out.

* * *

Lassiter came back to Juliet's room after getting lunch for himself and Juliet. He had bought her a sandwich and a chocolate shake, one of her favorite splurges and a treat he knew she would enjoy. He took a moment to pull himself together before he pushed the door open.

"Juliet, I want to talk to you…"

His voice trailed off when he saw her bed. It was empty, and so were the chairs in the room. He frantically looked around the room, but there was no sign of his recovering partner.

"Oh, hell…"

The bag and shake slipped from his hand as he spun around and raced out of the room.

He had to find her.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know, I'm mean for the cliff-hanger. But I promise, the next update will make up for it! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Tonight

Update! We get a little into the T territory in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within four minutes, the nursing staff was searching the floor for Juliet. Within ten, the entire hospital was on alert and searching for her. Lassiter led the search, his heart racing. They had to find her. As they searched, he began calling everyone he could think of. No one had seen her, including her parents, and he made them all swear to call him if they saw her.

The longer he searched, the worse he felt. This was his fault. He had left her alone, vulnerable and afraid in an unfamiliar environment. Of course she had felt the need to escape. But where had she gone? Where _could_ she have gone? She had no money, and the only clothes she wore were issued by the hospital. Surely someone would see her and contact the hospital or Vick.

Until then, he just had to keep searching.

* * *

On the roof of the hospital, Juliet smiled and sat down, a book and blanket tucked under her arm and her bracelet on her wrist. Taking in the warm breeze and fresh air, she could already feel the claustrophobia of the hospital room slowly peeling away.

Picking out a good spot, she spread the blanket out and sat down on it. Then she opened her book and began to read.

* * *

After an hour and no luck finding Juliet, Lassiter had sent out every officer at his disposal to scour the nearby area. She had no money, so she would have had to move on foot. She could not have gotten far.

He got an update from the unis; no one had seen Juliet. Growing more frustrated and concerned, Lassiter made another round of the hospital. As he came back to Juliet's room, he noticed a set of stairs that he assumed led to the roof. Glancing around, he jogged up the stairs until he reached a door with an EXIT sign hanging above it. He pushed the door open and found himself on the roof of the hospital. Slowly he stepped through the door, allowing it to close behind him. His cerulean eyes scanned the roof critically, until he saw her.

"Juliet…"

His feet carried him forward, faster and faster until he finally reached her side. She was curled up on a blanket, an open book lying beside her. The wind mussed her long blond hair, and her light eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. Kneeling down beside her, Lassiter had to fight the urge to brush her hair back. Conflicting emotions were battling in his mind and heart, warring between gratitude that she was okay and anger that she had wandered off on her own in the first place. Finally he called her name.

Her eyes slowly opened, and the look that was there stole Lassiter's breath. "Carlton?"

He nodded silently.

Yawning, Juliet sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "I must have fallen asleep…"

"Why did you come up here?" He couldn't stop the anger that crept into his voice. "More to the point, why didn't you tell me where you were going? I've been looking for you for hours."

"I'm sorry. I needed to get out of that room."

"I understand that-"

"No, you don't. I can't remember anything about myself, or you or anyone else." Juliet pushed herself to her feet. "I had to get out of there and just… just…"

Getting to his feet as well, Lassiter reached out and grasped her slender shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You wanted to get out. I understand. But you can't just disappear like that, Juliet. What if something had happened to you?" The thought of something else happening to her made him sick to his stomach.

"I didn't think about it," she admitted quietly.

His anger slowly dissipated as he felt her, warm and _there_ beneath his hands. Letting out a quiet sigh, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. She immediately burrowed into his chest, much to his surprise and delight. "I'm sorry, Juliet," he murmured, relishing the sound of her first name as it rolled off of his tongue. Since all of this had started, he had used her first name more than he had in their entire seven years as partners, and it felt…right.

"I'm sorry, too." Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

"I should have been more aware of how you would feel."

"How could you? This hasn't happened before, has it?"

"Of course not."

"Then you couldn't have known what I would do. I didn't even know what I would do."

He continued to hold her tight, swaying slightly with the breeze that caressed them. "Everything is going to be okay, Juliet," he promised, burying his nose in her thick golden tresses.

Slowly her arms came up and wound around him. "You can't be sure." Her voice was little more than a hushed whisper.

"I can," he insisted. "It might take some time, but you will get your memory back, and things will go back to normal."

Juliet was quiet for several minutes in his arms. "Is this normal?" she finally wondered.

Lassiter froze. He knew this wasn't normal, but he desperately wanted it to be. He wanted to be the one who held her, who protected her and adored her. He wanted this, for the rest of his life.

But he didn't want to, or wasn't ready to say all of that out loud. So he just continued to hold her as they stood there on the roof.

* * *

"Julie, honey, you have to make up your mind."

Juliet sat upright in her bed, her hands clutching a bag of her clothes and her eyes downcast. It had been two days since Carlton found her on the roof of the hospital, and since then she hadn't felt as safe as she had in that moment. Carlton had been distant as well, and now she was being asked where she wanted to go now that she was being released from the hospital. Her parents were pressuring her to go with them, Shawn was begging her to let him take her to someplace called Psych, and Carlton…Carlton had told her he would take her wherever she felt most comfortable.

She just didn't know where she would feel most comfortable.

Her mother sat down on the bed with her and took her hand. "Juliet, come with us. We'll take you home, where you can get better faster."

Shawn was standing on the other side of the room. "She should come with me," he insisted.

To her left, Carlton was just standing there, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his blue eyes narrowed. To anyone else, it might have been unsettling. But to Juliet, it was reassuring.

"I don't want to go with either of you," she suddenly blurted out, startling her mother and Shawn.

Maryanne was the first to regain her bearings. "But sweetheart, where will you go?"

Looking up, Juliet met Carlton's eyes. Her voice was resolute.

"I'll go with Carlton."

* * *

"And this is your apartment," Lassiter announced as he unlocked her door and pushed it open. He took a step back, allowing her to walk in first. He had taken time to tidy up and air out her apartment, as well as stock the refrigerator with her favorite foods and juices.

Juliet eased into the apartment, taking in her surroundings slowly. "Wow…"

He couldn't help chuckling as he followed her in and locked the door behind them.

Feeling braver, she took her time as she explored the living room, then the kitchen.

Not wanting to breathe down her neck, Lassiter removed his jacket and tidied up a stack of magazines and mail on the coffee table. He had been shocked to say the least when she firmly told her mother and Spencer she wasn't going with either of them, but he had almost been knocked off his feet when she said she would be going with him. Of course he had agreed, because he wanted to do anything he possibly could for her. He had never been able to make a habit of telling her no, and he couldn't start now. "Are you hungry?"

Juliet had opened the refrigerator and was going through it. "Yes."

"Would you like me to cook?"

A pair of surprised blue-green eyes peered over at him.

"You cook?"

* * *

"You do cook…" Juliet groaned as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes contentedly.

"It was a requirement for my ex-wife," he explained as he gathered the empty plates.

Juliet opened one eye. "You were married?"

"Yes. I was going through a divorce when we were first partnered up." He carried the dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Was he really going to talk about this already? He had a hard enough time bringing it up before Juliet lost her memory. Now…

"What happened?"

He almost groaned. "She… We married young, and we had a lot of issues we couldn't work through." He prayed she would leave it at that.

"Oh."

He went back to the dinner table and sat down beside her.

"What about us?"

Suddenly he found himself wishing they had stuck to the topic of his marriage to Victoria. "What do you want to know?"

"We're partners."

"Yes."

"And friends?"

"The best."

"Have we ever dated?"

"No." God, he wished they had.

The look of disappointment that flashed across her face was surprising. "Oh."

Wanting to reassure her, he reached out and gently touched her arm. "Juliet…"

"I'm not really with Shawn, am I?"

He hesitated, his eyes falling to where his hand touched her arm.

"You don't have to say it. I can tell." Her hand came up and rested on his.

"How?"

"I just can." She leaned in closer to him. "I can tell that you're a good man."

"You're the only one," he muttered gruffly.

Her response was a light laugh. He delighted in the sound. Over seven years, he knew every kind of laugh she had, from her nervous laugh to the happiest laugh she had whenever he did something she found particularly amusing. It wasn't often enough for him.

"I'm starting to get a better picture of us." And before he could reply, she closed the distance and kissed him firmly.

* * *

After telling her he was divorced, Juliet realized that she was more happy about that than she probably should have been. And when she told him she suspected she wasn't with Shawn, and he confirmed it, she was even happier. But when she pressed her lips against his, she was ecstatic and certain she had never felt anything so right. He was slow to return the kiss, but as soon as he did, she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. He tasted of red wine and grilled chicken, a delicious combination.

Finally, desperate for air, she broke the kiss. But she didn't break the contact. Instead she rested her forehead against his as she caught her breath. "Wow…"

Carlton didn't say anything. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Carlton, that was-"

Suddenly he pulled away from her and stood up. "It's late. You should go lay down."

Juliet felt confusion and embarrassment wash over her. "What?"

"Yeah." Clearing his throat, Lassiter moved away from her and went to the couch. "I can stay here tonight, but I'll stay on the couch."

"But-"

"Good night, O'Hara."

O'Hara. He hadn't called her that at all since she woke up, and it distressed her greatly. But instead of arguing, she nodded and went down the hall. Easily finding what she assumed was her bedroom, she went in and closed the door. Then she curled up on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. But out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something. Slowly lifting her head, she looked at the picture on the nightstand, and new tears flowed down her cheeks.

There, next to the bed, was a framed picture of herself and Carlton.

* * *

When he heard the door slam shut, Lassiter swore and dropped down onto the couch. He had finally kissed Juliet, and what had he done? He had screwed it all up. Of course he wanted to kiss her! He wanted to do so much more than just kiss her. He wanted to carry her down the hall and tear her clothes away in a fevered frenzy to discover what was beneath. He wanted to touch and taste her until she sobbed and begged for more. He wanted to feel her nails on his back, to grab the sheets and hear the headboard slam against the wall. He wanted to do that and so much more, but he couldn't. When she regained her memory, she would probably be furious that he had even kissed her. She would request a new partner or even transfer out entirely, and he would only hear from her again in the wedding section of the newspaper.

Groaning, he flung his head back against the couch cushion and scrubbed his eyes with his hands. He was a complete moron, and in the morning he would beg her forgiveness and hope that when she regained her memory, she would still want to be his partner.

Still feeling dejected and uncomfortably aroused, Lassiter stretched out his lanky body along the length of the couch. Then he closed his eyes and settled in.

It was going to be one long, miserable night.

* * *

Sometime around midnight, Lassiter's eyes flew open. He had heard something out of place, and it took a few moments for his muddled mind to realize that Juliet was standing beside the couch. He sat up. "Juliet? What are you-"

"Shh…" Moving slowly and purposefully, Juliet lowered herself onto his lap and captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

His mind begged him to stop, but his heart screamed at him to continue. She was wearing a delicate, green shift made of a shimmery, silky material, and his fingers danced along it. "Juliet…"

"Shh," she repeated, running her slender fingers through his hair.

Another kiss melted his mind, and when her fingers began to travel south, any reservations he had were gone. He responded to her with reckless abandon, his hands sliding underneath the flimsy shift. He wanted her, and he was tired of telling his own heart no. So he loved her with everything he hand and more. If things changed in the morning light, at least he would always have this. The memory of loving her, of touching her and knowing nothing stood between them. Tonight, he would have no regret.

Tonight, there would only be them.

To Be Continued...

A/N: *evil smile* Review!


	5. Goodnight, Sweetheart

New chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Juliet."

The scent of her, the touch of silk…

Lassiter's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Juliet?"

He was alone on the couch, stiff and uncomfortable. He expected to find Juliet nearby, but he was cold and alone.

A dream. Touching her, making love to her… it had all been a dream.

He scrubbed his hands roughly over his face, then sat up. His back popped and he groaned as his muscles protested the movement. The disappointment he felt at the realization the encounter had all been a dream was intense and unexpected. He was crazy about her, but there was a sense of relief present as well. If he had made love to her in her present condition, he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself for taking advantage of her.

"Carlton?"

Her soft voice interrupted his self-loathing. He turned his head in the direction of her voice. She was standing a few feet away, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was messy and her eyes were sleepy. She yawned and wiped at her eyes. "Morning."

"Good morning." He stood up and walked around the couch, over to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess." Her stomach growled noisily, and she blushed.

"You're hungry. Sit down and I'll make breakfast."

"Carlton, you don't have to…"

"But I want to." He gave her a reassuring smile before he headed into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the apartment was filled with the aroma of pancakes, bacon and fresh coffee. He made Juliet a plate and a cup of coffee as he called her name. "Juliet."

She stood up and went over to the kitchen table. "It smells wonderful," she commented as she sat down.

"Thank you." He placed the plate and cup of coffee in front of her. Then he fixed his own plate and sat down beside her.

They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. He was happy to be there with her, but a small part of him was reserved. She wasn't completely herself, and he was still very much worried about her.

A knock at the front door startled them both. Lassiter put his fork down and got up. "Finish your breakfast," he gently encouraged as he moved to answer the door.

"Mm hmm."

Smiling, he pulled the door open. Immediately that smile faded.

Maryanne and Lloyd were standing in the hallway. Maryanne spoke first.

"I'm sorry we didn't call first, but we wanted to see Juliet."

Lassiter hesitated to welcome them into the apartment. "We're eating breakfast." It was a lame excuse, but it was all he had.

"We want to see her."

They stared at each other for a while, until he finally gave up and allowed them into the apartment. "Juliet, your parents are here."

"They are?" Juliet stood up and watched her parents walk into her apartment. "Hi."

"Hi, sweetheart." Maryanne rushed to hug her only daughter. "You look wonderful."

Juliet smiled and glanced at Lassiter. "Thanks."

Taking Juliet's hand, Maryanne led her over to the couch and urged her to sit down. "I brought a few things for you…" She reached into her purse and withdrew a small photo album. "I thought seeing these might help you remember."

Feeling out of place, Lassiter went into the kitchen and began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. He knew he couldn't reasonably keep Juliet all to himself, but it didn't stop him from wishing he could. She wasn't his to keep, as much as he wanted her to be.

_Stop it_, a small voice whispered. He was heading down a very dangerous path, one he knew he would never be able to return from. One that could only end in pain and despair for him. He had enough of it already in his life. He didn't need more.

But he couldn't help thinking he_ wanted_ it.

* * *

An hour later, Juliet's parents left. Fifteen minutes into the visit, she noticed Carlton disappear into her spare bedroom, and she felt a sense of regret and responsibility toward him. He was her friend and partner. Her parents were her family and her blood, but Carlton was something more. Theirs felt like a long and complicated relationship, even if she couldn't remember most of it.

She saw her parents out before she went down the hall. She found Lassiter in the guest bedroom, pacing around the room slowly. "Hey."

He looked at her, surprised. "Did your parents leave?"

"Yeah." She leaned against the door and watched him thoughtfully. "I think they were frustrated."

He frowned. "They shouldn't have been. The doctor told them you have to remember things on your own."

"It's exhausting."

"I know it is." He approached her, his expression reflecting his concern. "But you'll get there."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Reaching out, he gently grasped her shoulder with one hand. "Go get your jacket."

"What?"

"Go get your jacket. We're getting out of here."

* * *

"Where are we?"

Lassiter smiled as he guided her onto the beach. "We've spent a lot of time here." There was a bench a few feet away, and the sand was soft and easily gave beneath their feet as they walked. "The first time we were here, we had just been partnered up. I was an ass and you were more patient than I deserved."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They sat down on the bench, and Lassiter made sure he was on her left side, just as he always was. The first time they had sat there, he remembered thinking she looked like an angel. He looked at her and smiled.

Some things never changed, he supposed.

"It's beautiful out here," she commented, watching the waves as they crashed against the shore over and over again.

_Not as beautiful as you_, he thought as he rested his arm along the back of the bench. "You've always loved watching the waves on the beach."

"Hmm. It's nice."

"You grew up near the beach in Florida. You've always told me you prefer the ocean to the mountains, but you think the mountains are beautiful." The smell of the salt water carried on the breeze was refreshing.

"I do?"

"Yes."

She made a thoughtful noise, but her focus was on the ocean.

He was caught off guard a moment later when her head came to rest on his shoulder. He stiffened, but a moment later he forced himself to relax, and after another minute he gently touched his head to hers. A comfortable silence enveloped the two of them, and for the longest time, there was only the two of them and the waves that pounded against the beach.

* * *

"You're kidding me!"

Lassiter laughed as they walked up to her apartment building. "I'm not! You had the brilliant idea to throw me a surprise party for my birthday. So you went into my desk and found a little black book of what you _assumed_ were my friends. Then you invited them all to my house. So I came home to find my yard full of people I had arrested over the years."

She laughed uncontrollably, and he delighted in the sound. "No!"

"Yes. I had to move." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to her apartment. "But you never threw me another surprise party again."

"I can't… I'm so sorry…" She burst into another round of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Jules!"

Juliet and Lassiter turned around to see Shawn Spencer jogging toward them. Immediately Lassiter's hackles rose, and his protective mode kicked in. He could tolerate Juliet's parents because they were her _parents_. Spencer was her ex and she was well aware of his not-so-little white lie.

Without a second thought, he stepped in front of her and glared at the younger man. "What do you want, Spencer?"

"Back off, Lassie. I want to see Jules."

"Too bad."

"Yeah, well, too bad for you." Shawn sidestepped Lassiter and smiled at Juliet. "Hey, Jules. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Juliet replied cautiously. "Thank you for asking."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your boyfriend."

Before Lassiter could correct him, Juliet beat him to it.

"No, you're not, Shawn."

Shawn's eyebrows shot up to his perfectly maintained hairline. "What? Did you get your memory back?"

"No."

"Then-"

"We're not together, Shawn. I appreciate your concern, but it might be better if you give me a little space."

"You're not well, Jules," Shawn tried to insist, holding a hand out to her. "You don't remember how crazy I am about you."

"Maybe I don't. But I know how I feel, and I don't feel anything romantic for you."

Lassiter felt a rush of pride swell up inside of his chest, but he didn't let it show. "You heard her, Spencer. Leave."

"Stay out of this, Lassie." He tried once again to get past Lassiter, but Lassiter shot a hand out and firmly gripped Shawn's shoulder.

"Leave or-"

Out of nowhere, Shawn's fist came out and connected painfully with Lassiter's nose. A grunt of pain escaped Lassiter, but to the surprise of both men, Juliet stepped between them.

"Shawn, get out of here!" She turned toward Lassiter.

He could feel blood ooze from his nose. He quickly grasped the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Hell…"

Without a word, Shawn turned around and stalked away, muttering to himself.

Shaking her head, Juliet gently took Lassiter by the elbow. "Come on, Carlton." She guided him into her apartment building.

He followed her without hesitation, but his blood was boiling. If Juliet hadn't stopped him, he probably would have broken Spencer's nose and taken great pride in doing so.

Unlocking her door, Juliet ushered Carlton into the apartment. "Go sit down."

"I'm okay, Juliet. It's-"

One look from her made him shut his mouth. He obediently sat down on the couch, tipping his head back to try and stem the flow of blood. His nose wasn't broken, but it would be tender for a while. He would have loved to arrest Spencer for the blow, but Juliet needed him more. He would deal with Spencer later.

Juliet quickly made an icepack and gathered paper towels, as well as a damp washcloth. "I get the feeling you two don't get along," she muttered as she sat down on the couch beside Carlton.

Lassiter snorted. "He needs his ass kicked."

Gently pulling his hand away from his nose, she cleaned the blood away. The flow of blood had slowed to a small trickle. She placed the icepack against his nose. "I don't think it's broken."

"It's been broken before. Luckily Spencer has a crappy right hook." He hissed as she pressed the icepack more firmly to his nose.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The last thing he needed was her apology. If anyone needed to apologize, it was him.

"No, it's not." She hesitated briefly, her blue-green eyes clouded with worry and anger. "Carlton?"

"Hmm?"

He froze when she leaned over and gently kissed his temple. His hesitation was brief as he contemplated his next move. Finally he leaned into her and closed his eyes.

Shifting carefully, Juliet guided his head to rest against her shoulder.

Softly groaning, he settled closer to her. He knew he should have pulled away, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. "You, uh… We shouldn't be doing this," he finally whispered, but he contradicted his own words by nuzzling her shoulder.

"We shouldn't," she agreed as her arm slid around his shoulders and held him tightly to herself.

"I should get up." His hand came up and his fingers gently toyed with a long lock of golden hair.

"You probably should." She let her fingertips lightly massage his scalp.

"Yeah…" He sighed. The pressure of her fingers against his scalp was comforting, and before he could second guess himself, he fell asleep nestled against her.

* * *

It was dark when Lassiter opened his eyes again, and for a moment, he was confused. Then he remembered what had happened earlier that afternoon. Spencer had hit him, and after letting Juliet tend to him, he had fallen asleep with Juliet. Judging by the warmth he felt, he could tell Juliet was still there with him. He tilted his head until he saw her face. She was asleep, her long eyelashes fluttering against her skin as she breathed deeply.

God, she was beautiful.

He surmised they had been sleeping for a few hours at least, and while he didn't want to disturb Juliet, he didn't want her sleeping on the couch. So he carefully slipped away from her and pushed himself to his feet. Then, after arguing with himself for nearly a minute, he finally slipped his arms under Juliet and lifted her against his chest. She stirred and snuggled into his chest, sending a wave of warmth over him. Smiling at her, he carried her into her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. As he removed her shoes and pulled a blanket over her, she moved and called his name.

"Carlton?"

"I'm here, Juliet," he whispered.

"Stay with me."

Did he dare? After the vivid dream of making love to her, he was afraid to allow himself to get too close to her. But she was asking for him, and what was the harm of staying with her, as long as he stayed on top of the covers while she was under them? He would be close enough to help her if she needed him, but there was nothing inappropriate about the closeness, he rationalized.

Finally satisfied, he slid off his shoes and went around to the other side of the bed. Then he lowered himself onto the mattress, taking care not to get too close. But Juliet decided that for him. She rolled over and snuggled into his side, draping a possessive arm over his chest. He froze and stared up at the ceiling.

For the longest time, he remained wide awake and aware of each breath she took. He was incredibly lucky she was still alive, even if she couldn't remember him. She would regain her memory eventually, and for the first time, he allowed himself to believe she just might care about him the same way he cared about her.

"Good night, Juliet."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Bwhahaha. I know, I'm evil. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. It Will Rain

Update time! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Carlton."

Lassiter heard it, but at first he was convinced it was his imagination. Then he heard it again. He forced his eyes open. He was still in Juliet's room, in her bed, and he could feel her warmth close to him. Slowly he turned onto his side, toward her.

Caught in the throes of some nightmare, Juliet had twisted the sheets around herself and was moaning in her sleep. "Carlton!"

The panic and distress in her voice triggered something in Lassiter. He quickly sat up in the bed and reached out, closing a hand over her shoulder. "Juliet, it's okay," he soothed. "I'm right here."

Her eyes suddenly shot open. Sitting up in the bed, she pulled a sheet around herself, even though she was fully clothed. "Carlton?"

"Right here."

Still breathless, she scooted over in the bed until their hips were touching. Then she grasped his hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, unable to resist sliding his arm around her slender shoulders.

She let out a shuddering breath. "I was tied to a chair… There was a giant clock behind me…"

His heart broke for her as his mind recalled, with vivid detail, the night of her abduction.

"My mouth was gagged and…and all I could see were the cars on the street below…" Her chest heaved as she spoke. "I thought I was going to die."

Not trusting himself to speak, Lassiter drew her closer to him, until she was practically in his lap. Then he held her tightly, feeling her small body shake with each breath she took. His emotions swung between happiness at her recollection, anger over the event he had once thought was buried, and a need to protect her from anything and everything he saw as a threat to her. She returned the embrace eagerly, allowing him to relax and hold her even closer.

"What happened to me?" she finally whispered, sending a knife through his heart.

He hesitated to answer, mostly because he wanted to shield her from the pain and fear associated with the memory. But eventually she would remember. "You were abducted…" he started slowly, hesitantly, "…by a psychopath obsessed with Shawn Spencer and Alfred Hitchcock. She tied you to a chair and dangled you from the clock tower in town. Spencer figured out where you were. Guster and I were able to get to you in time." He left out the part where Spencer had elected to go after his ex-girlfriend instead of Juliet. He also neglected to remind her of the three days she had spent in his apartment, which no one else knew about and after it happened, they had never discussed it again. "Do you remember anything else?"

She shook her head wearily. "Just the clock tower. Then…" Her blue-green eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him. "Then you. You were there, and you held me."

He nodded. "I was, and I did." It had been the last thing he expected to do after rescuing her, but holding her in his arms as she cried, being able to protect her, at least for the moment, had meant more to him than he would ever say. She was his best friend, the reason he retained most of his sanity in the wake of their work. What wasn't she to him? "You needed comfort, and I was the only one you would allow near you." A fact he was very proud of. She had trusted him enough to let him in when she was most vulnerable, something he was still learning to do himself.

"Makes sense," she said softly.

He glanced at the clock by her bed. It was a little after two a.m. "You should go back to sleep," he murmured. "You still need to rest and recover."

"I am recovering," she argued. "I remembered something."

Smiling softly, he guided her back against the pillows and straightened the sheets out again. Then he pulled them over her.

She settled under the sheets and rolled onto her side, yawning. "Carlton?"

"Hmm?" He made himself comfortable on top of the sheets.

"Thank you."

His brow furrowed. "What for?" As far as he was concerned, he hadn't done anything worthy of her gratitude. He had simply done what any good friend would do.

"For being here."

Before he could formulate a response to her words, she drifted off to sleep, leaving him wide awake and his mind racing.

"You're welcome, Juliet."

* * *

"I think you should go back to work."

Lassiter jerked his head up and stared at Juliet, who had suddenly lost the ability to look at him. "What?"

Almost a week had passed since he had brought her back to her apartment after being released from the hospital. Was she tired of him already? Had he done something to upset her? He frantically searched through his brain and came up empty.

"You should go back to work. You have a life of your own…"

"Not right now, I don't," he quickly asserted. "Juliet, you don't remember it right now, but work has been my life for years. I've barely taken any sick leave, and I've never taken a personal day."

"Until now," she pointed out quietly.

He nodded. "Until now. And I can't think of a better reason to take leave." Aside from a few snippets here and there, she hadn't recovered her memory completely, and he didn't trust anyone else to look after her. Not even her family, who called and visited with regularity.

"But I'm just your partner. I'm not your wife, or even your girlfriend."

"Stop right there, Juliet," he growled. Maybe she wasn't family, but she was his partner and his best friend, and he would be damned if she let herself think less. "No, you're not my wife or my girlfriend. But you've been my partner and my best friend for seven years, and that commands a lot of respect." _And love_. "Until you're back to yourself, I'm not leaving you."

"What if I'm never myself again?"

And just like that, there it was. His worst fear summarized in just six simple words. _What if I'm never myself again_? What if she never regained her memory? What if she spent the rest of her life like this? What if she never remembered who she was, or who her family and friends were?

What if she never remembered him?

Suddenly standing up, he glanced down at her. She still wasn't meeting his eyes. "Juliet, look at me." His voice was gentle yet commanding.

Her slender shoulders shuddered.

"Juliet."

Finally Juliet looked up at him, tears glittering on her cheeks.

Grasping her elbow gently, he pulled her to her feet. Then he maneuvered her into his arms and held her tight. She stiffened against him, but after a moment she relaxed and burrowed into his arms.

"I know you're scared," he whispered as the scent of peaches permeated his nose. "But even if you don't get your memory back, things will be okay. You're alive." He closed his eyes and sighed quietly, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "I thought you were going to die. But you proved everyone wrong."

She remained quiet in his embrace, but her arms slowly came up and eased around him.

"You're starting to remember bits and pieces, and your doctor says that's great news. You just have to be patient." He chuckled softly. "I'm not the person to lecture about patience, but I'm going to do it now. Be patient and don't force it. It's coming back to you."

"It's you," she whispered, startling him.

"What's me?" he wondered just as softly.

"I've been… so scared. I don't recognize my own family, or the man who used to be my boyfriend. But I trust you. I trusted you the first time I opened my eyes, before I even had an idea of who you were. I just trusted you."

He couldn't resist kissing the top of her head lightly. "We put our lives in each other's hands every day. We spend almost all of our time together. I feel like you should have trusted your family first, but I'm grateful I'm the one you trust." He was more grateful than she would ever know.

Slowly she pulled away from him, but she remained in his embrace. Tipping her head back, she regarded him with a sweet, sad look.

"What?" he whispered, his mouth suddenly dry.

Her hand came up and gently touched his cheek. "You are amazing."

"I'm not," he insisted gruffly.

"You are."

"I just care about you."

"I know." Her hand slowly fell away from his cheek.

He missed her touch when she pulled away. Clearing his throat, he murmured, "What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go for a walk."

* * *

A half hour later, they were at a park Juliet frequented. It was close to her home, and Lassiter hoped it might trigger something in her mind. As they walked, she slid her hand into his, and he smiled and curled his fingers around hers, clasping her hand tightly. She had picked a great day for a walk. Children ran back and forth, screaming and calling to each other. Dog owners tossed Frisbees, and one couple enjoyed a picnic in the grass.

"This is a nice place," Juliet said with a smile.

"Yes, it is. I can see why you jog here."

"I do?"

"Every day, unless we have a case and we have to work late."

"Hmm." Her eyes suddenly went wide as they approached a large tree near the jogging path.

"Juliet?" He watched her, worried. "What is it? Do you remember something?"

She released his hand and ran toward the tree. He swore and chased after her.

"Juliet!"

She skidded to a stop in front of the tree and reached out, placing a trembling hand against the bark.

"Juliet, what on earth…"

"I remember this tree!" She spun around and looked up at Lassiter. "I remember…"

He held his breath and waited.

"A picnic… You were there!" Her fingers moved over the rough bark. "It was hot."

Closing his eyes briefly, he let relief from a small victory wash over him.

She was coming back to him.

* * *

Shortly after returning to her apartment, there was a knock on the door. Juliet was sitting on the couch, and Lassiter was sitting in her recliner as they watched the TV. When he heard the knock, he motioned for her to stay where she was. He stood up and hurried to the door.

The door swung open to reveal Buzz McNab. The tall officer was standing in the doorway, holding a large basket of what looked to be muffins. He smiled awkwardly at Lassiter. "Afternoon, Detective Lassiter."

"Afternoon, McNab. What can I help you with?"

"I'd like…if it's okay…I mean…" McNab's face flushed. "Could I see Detective O'Hara? This is from the squad."

The corners of Lassiter's mouth twitched into a smile. He hadn't thought about how Juliet's absence might affect the rest of their coworkers. Everyone adored Juliet. Of course they would want to know how she was doing. He had been keeping Vick updated on Juliet's condition, but calling anyone else hadn't crossed his mind. "Sure, McNab." He pulled the door open, allowing the younger officer into the apartment. Then he closed the door and locked it again.

Juliet turned off the TV and eyed McNab curiously. "Hi."

McNab set the muffin basket down and leaned in to hug Juliet. "I'm glad you're okay, Detective O'Hara."

"Thank you…" She pulled away from the embrace, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Buzz. I'm Buzz."

"Thank you for the muffins, Buzz."

Lassiter was torn between encouraging the younger officer to stay and asking him to leave to avoid getting Juliet worked up in any way. In the end, Juliet took the choice out of his hands when she asked Buzz to sit down and talk to her. Keeping a cautious eye on Juliet, he returned to the recliner and sat down.

A half hour later, after a pleasant conversation between Juliet and Buzz, Buzz said goodbye. He seemed relieve to see Juliet was still Juliet, even if she couldn't remember him or anyone else. He left the apartment with a smile, and when the door closed, Juliet looked at Lassiter.

"He seems…sweet."

"He is." But Lassiter was quick to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

A light chuckle escaped her. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Almost."

* * *

Dinner was passed in companionable silence, and Juliet couldn't help but notice how quiet Carlton was. She wondered if it was his natural personality, or if her condition had something to do with it. He insisted on washing the dishes, so she ambled into her bedroom and looked around at the soft blue walls. It was clear she spent a lot of time in there. Clothes hung neatly in the closet, and almost every inch of available space was covered in books and pictures. Stepping into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. The face looking back at her was pale and tired; no wonder Carlton was always pushing her to eat and rest.

Sighing, she left the bathroom and returned to her bed. Thoughtful as always, Carlton had made the bed in what she assumed was the way she normally made it. She sat down on the foot of the bed and cradled her head in her hands.

"Juliet?"

She looked up when she heard Carlton's kind voice. "Hey…"

"What's wrong?" He sat down beside her on the bed, but kept a distance between them.

"Nothing."

"Juliet, I know you better than that."

"But I don't," she snapped. "I don't know myself at all."

His voice turned firm. "I know you're upset, Juliet, but you're starting to remember. We just have to be patient a little longer."

His patience and unconditional acceptance was frustrating her. Why, she didn't know. "I'm sick of being patient." Pushing herself to her feet, she began to pace the room. "Maybe you should go home tonight."

He hesitated. "Juliet…"

"No. Just go. I need some time to myself."

The look of hurt on his face broke her heart, but he nodded. "Okay." He got to his feet and started to walk past her, but he stopped suddenly and kissed her cheek. "Call me." Then he was gone, leaving Juliet standing in the middle of the room with her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her.

What had she done?

* * *

Two uneventful days went by after Juliet asked Carlton to leave her apartment. Truthfully, she regretted the decision five minutes after he was gone. But she reasoned that she needed to get reacquainted with her surroundings on her own, and that she needed to get used to life without Carlton. They weren't married, and though they had shared a very intimate kiss, he wasn't hers to ask to stay. He had a life of his own, a life he had been neglecting in favor of staying with her night and day.

On the third day, after cooking breakfast for herself, she finally felt brave enough to leave her apartment. It was warm outside, so she dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then she found a pair of sneakers and brushed her hair into a loose ponytail. After giving herself a onceover in the mirror and deciding she looked halfway decent, she left the apartment and headed down the sidewalk, in the direction of the park where Carlton had taken her.

She wanted to see the tree again.

* * *

Lassiter felt lost as he sat at his desk and pretended to read over a file. He hadn't seen Juliet in three days, and though he called her regularly, he wanted to see her. He wasn't her boyfriend or family, and yet he couldn't squelch the need to see her, to know she was okay. She sounded fine on the phone, but he needed more.

Vick's door suddenly swung open, startling everyone in the bullpen. "Lassiter!" Her voice screamed urgency.

Lassiter quickly got to his feet, but his knees threatened to buckle with Vick's next words.

"It's Juliet."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Queen of cliffhangers, yes I am! Bwahahaha! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. When The Smoke Clears

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Thanks for everyone's patience.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's Juliet."

Lassiter felt a horrible sense of déjà vu creep over him as he took off in a dead run, ignoring Vick's commands for him to stay. When would she learn? When it came to Juliet, nothing else in the _world_ mattered to him.

He broke all speed limits in getting to Juliet's apartment building. There were already firefighters and other cops at the scene, and his stomach clenched at the sight of smoke billowing out of the building. Before anyone could stop him, he bolted into the building and up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time as he fought the smoke.

"Juliet!"

* * *

Coming around the corner leading to her street, Juliet's brow furrowed when she saw the smoke curling around her apartment building. There were fire engines and police cars parked on the street and curious onlookers milled around on the sidewalk. Juliet slowed her pace, her expression curious and concerned.

"Juliet!"

Juliet spun around, coming face to face with a worried woman she barely recognized as her boss. Karen Vick had visited her a handful of times during and after her hospitalization. Her visits were always brief, but Juliet got the feeling she was a kind woman. "What happened, Karen?"

"We got the call about a fire in your apartment building." Karen waved her hand toward the building, but her expression set Juliet on edge.

"And?"

"And…"

It was in that moment Juliet realized Carlton was nowhere to be seen. Her palms started to sweat. "Where is Carlton?" She knew he had gone into work earlier in the morning; he had texted her a few times after leaving just to make sure she was okay. She had left her phone in the apartment when she went for her run. Her stomach recoiled with the sickening thought of Carlton being in the building.

"Juliet-"

"Where is he?"

The look on Karen's face said it all. Carlton was inside the blazing inferno which had been her apartment. He could already be dead. Oh God, what if he was dead? She turned toward the building, completely ready to break into a run. She knew the chances of getting back out with Carlton, but she couldn't stand around and do nothing.

As it turned out, she didn't have to.

Just as she was preparing to take that first step, two figures emerged from the building. Juliet held her breath and waited, her heart pounding. When she saw Carlton's face, she let out a tearful breath and jogged over to him, her arms extended. He was filthy and reeked of smoke, but she didn't care as her body collided with his. He stumbled back a few steps and stiffened, but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay," she breathed as she rested her forehead against his broad chest. Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

"I was worried about you," he replied, his voice wavering.

Pulling back, Juliet let go of his shirt and slammed her hand against his cheek. "You are so stupid! You could have died!" Then, before he could respond, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Her lips were unforgiving as she stood on her toes and kissed him fiercely.

Once again, he seemed too stunned to respond. Juliet was about to pull away when he finally parted his lips and nipped at her bottom lip. Reassured, she closed her eyes and settled into the kiss until a familiar voice broke them apart.

"When the hell did this happen?"

Carlton just groaned and buried his face in Juliet's hair. Juliet couldn't stop smiling as she held tightly to him. Behind them, her apartment building continued to blaze, but she had what she needed.

She had him.

* * *

"I know it's not as nice as your place, but you'll be comfortable here."

Juliet wandered around his living room, her eyes drinking in everything she saw. His home was sparsely decorated, but she spotted quite a few Civil War books and awards on the bookshelf and surrounding walls. He still reeked of smoke, but she continued to be grateful he had emerged safely from her burning apartment building. Her world remained fuzzy, as did her memories, but what she was feeling now was very much clear and real.

Carlton walked around the couch and removed his holster. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Juliet. I'm going to grab a quick shower, then I'll cook dinner for us."

"Sounds great."

He looked at her with a strange gleam in his eye, but before she could question it, he turned and walked down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom. Alone in his living room, she began to wander around. It didn't come as a surprise to her when she didn't find many personal items, but she was happily surprised when she noticed that all of the pictures on the wall featured the two of them. Most were candid snapshots, most likely taken during parties or other festivities. In every one of them, Carlton was smiling.

_He has a beautiful smile_, she mused, and her own happiness reflected in the images didn't surprise her, either. Who wouldn't be happy taking a picture with a man like him?

She must have been staring at the pictures longer than she realized, because she jumped when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was treated to the sight of Carlton standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of jeans which had obviously seen better days. They hung low on his lips, giving her an eyeful of a masculine chest dusted with coarse hair and a strip of hair just below his belly button leading…

"Juliet? Are you okay?"

She tore her eyes and thoughts away from his abdomen. "Fine," she answered, plastering a smile on her face.

_Liar_…

He nodded as he rubbed a towel over his head to dry his thick hair. "I asked what you wanted for dinner."

_Other than_… "Surprise me." _With_…

"Okay." He smiled warmly at her and went into the kitchen. A few moments later, she heard him searching through the cabinets, and she sighed.

What had she been thinking?

_Oh, just about breaking me off some of that delicious looking…_

_Shut up!_

* * *

Several hours after dinner and a shower for Juliet, Lassiter showed her into his bedroom. "I don't have another bed," he said apologetically. "You can take the bed, and I can take the couch."

"Why?"

He almost swallowed his tongue. _Because I want you more than anything. Because if I feel you pressed up against me in my bed, I'll never let you go_… "Because I'm a restless sleeper," he concluded lamely.

"And your couch is way too small for you, Carlton." She sat down on the foot of the bed and patted the empty space beside her. "I promise I'll behave myself."

_I can't make any such promises_… "Juliet…"

"Either you join me, or I'll sleep on the couch."

The idea of her sleeping on the couch was unacceptable to him. But the alternative, sharing a bed with her and knowing he couldn't touch her was pure torture.

Juliet seemed annoyed, and the next thing he knew her lithe fingers curled around his wrist. Then she pulled him down onto the bed without a word. The memory of the kiss they'd shared earlier in the afternoon was suddenly thrust to the front of his mind as Juliet tugged the covers back and slid between the sheets.

Shit, he was in trouble.

* * *

Juliet kept an eye on Carlton as she slid between his sheets and settled against the pillows. He had the look of a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming semi. A giggle passed her lips despite her best attempt to keep it in.

He raised a dark eyebrow curiously. "Care to let me in on the joke?"

"The look on your face… is the idea of sharing a bed with me so terrible?"

"Of course not!" he protested as he quickly joined her under the covers.

She smirked and turned the lamp off, immersing them in darkness. The bedsprings squeaked as they both sought comfortable sleeping positions. Once he stopped moving, Juliet turned onto her side and sought out his face in the darkness. "Thank you…"

"For what?" His tone reflected surprise and dubiousness.

"For going after me, even though I wasn't in there."

"Juliet…"

She was surprised when he scooted closer to her and fumbled for her hand in the dark. His long fingers closed around her own.

"You are my partner, and you're my best friend. I would run into a burning building for you every time, because you're important to me."

"Even though I slapped you?"

He chuckled, and the sound reverberated pleasantly through her. "Yes, even though you slapped me and I didn't deserve it."

"I didn't say _that_…"

Another chuckle. "Okay, I don't think I deserved it. But I don't hold it against you."

"Thank you."

Carlton moved closer to her, until she could feel his body's warmth. "Juliet…"

"Mm?"

"Thank you for not being in your apartment."

There was a hint of pain in his voice as well as some regret mixed with anger, and she was deeply touched. "Carlton…"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off by the sensation of his warm, tender lips pressed against hers.

To Be Continued...


	8. When First She Dreams

Even though I'm sad to say it, this is the last chapter for A Round About Way. I truly hope everyone has enjoyed this little story.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight: When First She Dreams

_We're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

-P!nk, Just Give Me a Reason

"Juliet, come back to me."

_She fought her way through the darkness, searching for him and seeing no signs of him. Where was he?_

"Juliet!"

"Carlton!"

Gasping, Juliet shot upright in the bed, her heart pounding and his name on her lips. The room was dark and warm, and the sound of Carlton's deep breathing lulled her back into a state of calm. When she could finally breathe again, she curled up on the bed, her eyes on Carlton. He was still asleep, his mouth curved in a small smile as he dreamed.

Memories of the previous night crept over her, sending a blush across her cheeks. Her hand went to her neck, where she was certain he had left several bruises. He was a passionate lover, and she couldn't help wondering why she hadn't made a move before her accident.

Shifting underneath the sheets, she scooted closer to him and tucked her head beneath his chin. In his sleep, Carlton wrapped an arm around her and drew her against his chest. Then he settled down again, sighing softly.

Comfortable and satisfied, Juliet wiggled her leg between his and yawned, the remnants of the nightmare almost forgotten.

He had a way of affecting her like that.

* * *

A month after her accident, Juliet was beginning to believe she would never remember the rest of her life. Carlton tried to reassure her, and God, she wanted to believe him so badly. But they had to face the truth. The more time that went by, the more likely it was her memory loss was permanent.

Carlton eventually returned to work fulltime, and to occupy the hours he was gone, Juliet slowly began reaching out to members of her family and old friends Carlton said she knew before her accident. They were more than happy to tell her stories of her childhood and of the woman she had been, the woman they insisted she still was. She wasn't so sure, but she would listen and try so hard to remember what they were telling her.

Two more months passed, marking three months since she was thrust into this new life, and Juliet found herself slowly adjusting. Days were spent visiting Carlton at work and reconnecting with her old life, and at night, she would find herself in his arms. Sometimes she caught him looking at her with a strange expression, and it hurt her. As hard as she was trying to remember her old self, as much as she wanted to really remember _him_, this had to be killing Carlton. He had stayed by her side through every day, every hour, every minute of this. He had never complained when she grew frustrated or when she exploded for no readily apparent reason. He had taken the brunt of her meltdowns, her anger and her fear. He was there for everything, sometimes offering comforting words and sometimes not saying anything at all. Either way, he always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

One bright Monday morning, Juliet headed to her doctor's office for a checkup. Carlton had offered to go with her, but she had gently refused. She hadn't been feeling well lately, and if something was wrong, she suspected she would need time alone to process whatever it was before she told Carlton. He had been hurt, but she remained firm in her decision.

"Good morning, Juliet. How are you feeling?" Dr. Anders asked as he guided Juliet into his office.

"Fine, I guess."

"Any headaches? Blurred vision?"

"No, not for the last two months."

"Good, good." He scanned through her paperwork, and her stomach twisted when he made a hmphing sound. "Well…"

Juliet twisted her hands in her lap. "What is it?" she whispered.

"We ran a couple of tests after your last visit, and the results are back." He finally looked up from the paperwork and smiled.

"Congratulations, Juliet. You're pregnant."

* * *

Lassiter was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when his phone started to vibrate. Immediately he snatched it up and looked at the screen.

Juliet.

Steadying himself, he held the phone to his ear. "Juliet? Are you okay?"

There was a muffled sound, one that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "Carlton, can you come home?"

He was already out of his seat and grabbing his jacket. "I'll be there in ten minutes, sweetheart."

"Hurry."

The line was disconnected, and he felt a panic encroach upon him.

Shit.

* * *

After turning on the siren, Lassiter made it back to his apartment in under seven minutes. He barely remembered to lock up before jumping out of the Fusion and barreling into the apartment building. Horrible thoughts were racing through his head. Juliet had cancer. Juliet had some kind of tumor as a direct result of the head trauma. Juliet was dying. Every thought was worse than the one before it, and his hands were shaking by the time he burst into his apartment.

"Juliet!"

She was curled up on the couch, an afghan wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of tea in her hands. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Carlton…"

"Juliet, what is it?" He shoved his jacket off and sat down beside her, roughly pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"

She buried her face in his shoulder, her fingers clutching at the material of his shirt. "I'm pregnant, Carlton."

Those three little words knocked the wind out of him, taking along the grief and terror as well. "You're pregnant?" he repeated, his fingers instinctively winding through her hair. She nodded against his shoulder, her entire body trembling subtly. Unable to process the thought, he slid his arm under her legs, pulling her into his lap. Then he rested his head against hers and let out a sigh. "You're pregnant." This was his fault. He should have been more careful, more diligent. She had so much to deal with already. They both did. But at the same time, happiness was swelling in his chest. She was pregnant with his child. The mood swings and emotional explosions suddenly made much more sense.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"We'll handle it," he assured her. "We didn't plan on this, but you love children. You've always wanted a family of your own."

"But I can't remember…" She groaned in frustration.

"Shh…" His hand travelled up and down her back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "We'll figure this out, sweetheart."

Like they did everything else, they would do this together.

* * *

Juliet's first appointment was a week later. Carlton insisted on going with her, no matter how much she pointed out that she would be fine on her own. He refused to let her go through it alone. So they went together, and Juliet felt just a little less alone as he accompanied her into the exam room and helped her change into a thin paper gown. Then she climbed onto the exam table, her head aching.

Carlton seemed to notice her expression, because he reached out and touched her cheek lightly. "Headache?"

"Yeah." Juliet made herself as comfortable as she possibly could while Carlton sat in the chair beside her. She barely paid attention as the doctor came in and measured her stomach, examined her, then finally smeared some kind of jelly onto her stomach. There was a machine beside the exam table, probably to allow them to see the baby, and Juliet felt horrified at the hesitance she felt. Did she even want to see the baby?

The doctor fiddled with the machine, and Juliet was awestruck when the sound of a tiny heartbeat flooded the room.

Carlton squeezed her hand tightly. "That's…that's her heart," he whispered.

The doctor smiled at the two of them. "Everything looks great." He moved the wand around Juliet's belly. A blurry image came up on the screen. "And there's your baby."

Juliet and Carlton stared at the spot the doctor indicated on the screen. Their baby was no larger than a peanut, and Juliet's headache suddenly worsened. She turned away from the screen, wincing.

"Juliet? Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes tightly against the worsening pain. "I…"

Then it hit her. Memories of working with Carlton, memories of Miami, memories of dating Shawn… It all came washing over her like a tidal wave. Standing with Carlton on the top of a clock tower after Yang kidnapped her, his excitement after the birth of Vick's baby, the first time he gripped her hand when they met…

"Juliet."

His lips were against her ear, and she moved her head slightly. Her eyes flew open.

"I remember."

* * *

"Mama!"

Juliet groaned and buried her face in her pillow as her bedroom door flew open. Maybe if she stayed really still…

Yeah, right.

The bed creaked under the additional weight as Jackson jumped onto the bed. "Mama, get up!" Jackson Carlton Lassiter was five years old and the embodiment of everything good Juliet had ever done in her life. "I gotta go to school."

"Jack, leave your mom alone."

Juliet smiled at Carlton's voice. She heard two very familiar giggles, and she could picture him at the door with Matthew Gregory in one arm and Samuel James in the other. The twins were three years old now, and Juliet was feeling quite outnumbered with three sons and a husband. Carlton, on the other hand, couldn't have been more pleased if he tried.

Rolling onto her side, Juliet groaned and settled her hand on her swollen belly.

Jack eagerly climbed up to her head and gently patted her belly. "Hi, Rosie!"

Juliet gave Carlton a look. For the past two months, Jack had been convinced his newest sibling would be a girl and her name was Rosie. Juliet certainly hoped for a girl, and Carlton just wanted a healthy baby. This time they had decided to be surprised by the baby's sex. They would know in about six or seven weeks, anyway.

The baby chose that moment to deliver a swift kick, and Jack's cerulean eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Sibling rivalry at its finest," Juliet muttered. Carlton winked at her.

"Okay, boys, come on. Your mom needs to get some rest."

Jack pouted, and Juliet was once again struck by how much Jack resembled his father.

"Go on, Jack. I'll see you in a few hours." She hugged her oldest son and kissed his forehead. "Be good."

He gave her a familiar grin and scrambled out of the bed.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," Carlton called out to her as he herded the boys out of the bedroom.

"I will."

The door closed and Juliet exhaled deeply. Her hand ran absently over her ever-growing belly.

"I hope you're a girl."

_Finis._


End file.
